


'Cause all I really ever want is you

by fickle_minded_heart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_minded_heart/pseuds/fickle_minded_heart
Summary: PWP. Kink of the day: somnophilia





	

Obi-Wan is not certain how long it’s been, twenty minutes, one hour, two… All he knows is that this is happiness, lying on his side, with Qui-Gon holding him close and covering his back,  his hips slowly moving against him, minuscule shifting motions that feel wonderful, and send sparks up his spine, the long and hot cock buried deep inside.

Time passes in a surreal way, Obi-Wan slowly drifts to sleep relaxed and content with the constant movement, like the waves of the ocean, the warm and calm breath of Qui-Gon near his ear. 

Sometimes Obi-Wan wonders why Qui-Gon like this so much, not that the Jedi Master particularly dislikes a hard fuck, especially when the ex-padawan is being troublesome, but Qui-Gon seems to get out of his way to make Obi-Wan come once or twice and  _ then _ , he just turns the Jedi knight on his side and takes his sweet, sweet time with this languorous, slow fuck, not that he’s complaining, no, never that.

The hand on his hip is what wakes him up, he can feel the fingers tensing, possessively holding him close, and a couple more slow thrusts, …Qui-Gon is close, then a hitch in Qui-Gon’s breath, the quiver of his master's thighs against his and the pulsing of release deep inside. They stay like this for a few seconds, then Obi-Wan can feel Qui-Gon move, separating them, Obi-Wan can’t stop a wince at that, the emptiness he feels is overwhelming, hateful after been so full for so long. He turns around to find Qui-Gon reaching for the covers, he waits impatiently for his lover to lie down again, to hold him. Qui-Gon looks at him, blue eyes like the seas of Quila, and Obi-Wan goes back to sleep, safe in his master’s arms, he dreams of the ocean.


End file.
